Bu Murishani
by Ierrithad
Summary: A bounty hunter, torn by loss, joins the Great Hunt in hopes of finding his sons. Spoilers for the Bounty Hunter Story line. Male Bounty Hunter x Mako.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. Now, before we start, there's the ever popular:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWTOR, it's characters, or the like. Those rights belong to Lucasfilm and Bioware. Now, on with the story! (Cue Star Wars music here)**

I stepped off the ship, took a deep breath, and winced_. Nothing like the stench of a Hutt._ I thought. _But I'm gonna need one to get in_. I walked into the spaceport. Of course, there was the usual fights, black market deals, and the ever popular spice offers. Upon exiting the spaceport, I was shocked at what I saw. Jiguuna, supposedly the safest part of Hutta, was a war zone. I had to get to the Poison Pit, on the other side of the fighting. I checked my blaster. Time for some practice. I ran out into the fray, fighting my way through to the cantina. I got there eventually, tired, sweaty, and thirsty. I headed up to the counter. "Water," I said. The bartender handed me a glass. I chugged it down and walked toward the room Brayden had rented.

I walked into the room. There was a young girl talking to Braden. "Sure thing, Braden," She said. "We'll be-" Then she saw me. "Hey now," She said.

"Hey indeed," He said. "The main attraction is here. Team, this is the guy we're pinning all our hopes on. Best shot I've ever seen, and nerves of steel too. He's great hunt material all right. What do say, hunter? Ready to meat your team?"

"Sure thing," I said. "Especially this gorgeous young lady."

She blushed, but Braden moved on. "Let's do this official. This is Mako, a little genius I picked up on Nar Shadaa. She provides the tech and Intel."

"Hope your as good as the old man says," She teased, grinning at Braden.

"And the big bruiser is Jory," Braden said, unaffected by Mako's teasing. "He handles all the heavy lifting and provides security for our base of operations."

The Nikto nodded. "Greetings," He said, in Nikto of course. "I am at your disposal. Feel free to make us all incredibly wealthy and famous."

"That's the plan," I replied.

"Looking foreword to it," Said Mako. I gave her a wink. Again she blushed and looked away.

"All right, enough introductions. And flirting. Down to business. We're here because the Great Hunt has been called. Little Mako here is the most rabid fan of hunter history this side of Geonosis, and even she doesn't know exactly what the Great Hunt entails."

"I do know the name of every Great Hunt winner though," Mako said. "Bloodworthy, The Defenestrator, Jewl'a Nightbringer-"

"Every bounty hunter who's won a Great Hunt," Braden cut in. "Went on to massive glory and riches. Which is why we're here."

"Let's do this thing," I said.

"First, here's what I know," Mako said. "The Great Hunt has two groups, the Mandalorian elite, and the freelance bounty hunters sponsored by influential crime lords. You're not a Mandalorian, and we don't have time to make you one, so you need a sponsor."

"Like Nem'ro," I finished.

"He runs this stinking little town," Braden said, taking over. "I've got just enough pull with that gang to get you an introduction." He turned to Mako. "Scan for every bounty in the area. I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find."

"Works for me," I said. "Nothing I can't handle." _Not after what they did to me_. I couldn't help but think. _Lehiro, stop thinking like that_. I scolded myself. _You're doing this to put it behind you. Great, now I'm arguing with myself._

"I'm in it," Mako replied. "One nasty character, coming up."

"We need to get you suited up as a big time hunter," Braden told me. "Or at least as far as the locals know. Then you contact Nem'ro."

"Makes sense to me," I replied. "Get in good with the men, then strike. Just like a hunt."

"Exactly," Brayden said. "Mako will plant rumors about your off world exploits. But you have to take down someone impressive, and local, to sell the reputation."

"Mako's seeming lovelier by the minute," I said. She tried not to show any response, but I saw the look she gave me.

"I found something," She said, trying to act casual. "Check this out: Vexx, Corellian, champion quick draw artist, wanted for robbing fifteen Imperial pay stations."

"Of all the places to get credits," Jory mused. "Why would a sane being rob an Imperial pay station?"

"Perfect," Braden said. After seeing the look on my face, he explained. "This Vexx is either a madman or a glory hound, and he's obviously dangerous."

"Says here that Vexx has a safe house in the bad part of town, right in the heart of the madness," Mako read. "That'll be fun."

"Nem'ro the Hutt's enemy, Fa'athra, took over part of Jiguuna. It's dangerous poking around in there, but it's your best shot. Raid Vexx's safe house, and look for something that might help us track him down. But be ready for anything."

"Don't worry," I told him. "I always am. And while I'll be out risking my neck for this, you three will be?"

"We'll be setting up a support system so that you can build a reputation," Braden replied. "Now get to it."

I nodded. "Right away." I headed out, checking my map to see just where Vexx's safe house was. _I will get into the Great Hunt,_ I thought to myself. _No matter how far I have to go. Who knows? Maybe I'll kill a few Sith along the way. _The thought brought a smile to my face. As I was walking out, a man called me over.


	2. Gang Warfare

**Hey, everyone! I'm surprised that I'we had such a response from the get go! Anyways, here's chapter 2. Also, I have a few things to tell you guys:**

**Each chapter is going to be similar to one quest in game. I may combine two, but this will get LONG.**

**For those of you who have played the game, I will be sticking almost exactly to the story for Part 1. After the Great Hunt is where I'll diverge. This first part is partly to set up relationships, and I will be adding in some things.**

**There will be some chapters that you could skip over, but I'll let you guys know at the beginning of the major chapters, namely storyline quests.**

**And who could forget this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWTOR, it's characters, or the like. That belongs to Lucasfilm/Bioware. There, that's out of the way.**

"I'm Xenteel," The man said. "My partner Zinny and I train and supply bounty hunters. Got a little area to test out new gear, the whole bit."

"I'm listening," I told him.

"You want to really impress Brayden?" He asked. "Go ask Zinny what she knows."

"How do you know about Brayden?" I asked.

He laughed. "Because it's my job to know. Like I said, I train and supply bounty hunters. I know more about every bounty hunter on Hutta than anyone. For example, I know a good bit about you. You were a farmer on Verilia, in the Outer Rim. Small planet, nothing big ever happened. But then the war came. After your town was bombed, you found someone. Two, actually. Kaduva and Lor-"

I grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. The cantina got quiet. "Don't you ever say those names in front of me," I growled. "Or anywhere else. If I here even a rumor that you're talking about them, I will come back here, and kill you myself. Understand?" He nodded. I let him go. I started heading towards the door when another man called out. _Not another one._ I thought. I turned to him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm Lew Brell. Welcome to Hutta, kid. You're new here, aren't you?"

"That's right," I told him.

"You look like you got a bright future," He said. "So let me give you a word of advice. Watch your back out there, learn how to please the people in charge, and as soon as you can, get out."

"Why's that?" I asked. "I mean, sure, it's not exactly a five-star vacation world, but still."

"There's a gang war raging out there right now," He told me. "If you wanna survive on Hutta, you're gonna have to learn the ropes. I can get you experience navigating Hutta's gangs, help you build up your reputation, if you help me out."

"Now you're talking," I replied. "What kind of help are you looking for?"

"This is a gangster town," He said. "Controlled by a greedy and cruel Hutt named Nem'ro - as if there was any other kind."

"Him, I know of," I said.

"You see, used to be I worked for Nem'ro's gang. Violent, bloody life. That's why I left. But now, my little brother's following in my footsteps. Nem'ro's street gang leader, Rex Geer, is my old buddy. I thought he might help get my brother out, but I can't get to Rex for all the fighting."

"Just point me in the right direction," I said. "I'll show them the business end of my blaster."

"I hope you're right about that," He replied. "You'll find Nem'ro's boys holed up in Jiguuna, but you're gonna need to fight through Fa'athra's thugs - so be careful."

"I always am," I reassured him. "I'll get your brother back." Finally, I turned and walked out of the cantina.

Outside, I saw more of Fa'athra's men battling it out with Nem'ro's goons. I readied my blaster, and started firing. A few shots and the first man fell. One down, two to go. I thought with a smirk. I held my arm out, and fired my missile. Shooting towards the Gammorean, it blasted him back, and he collapsed against the rock he hit. I turned to the last one. As he ran up to me, I activated my jet pack and punched him in the jaw, killing him instantly. I ran towards the house where Rex was hiding.

"You've got some skill breaking through Fa'athra's line, and some nerve coming in here. Do I know you?"

"Brell said you were a friend of his," I replied.

"Yeah," He said with a sigh. "I remember Brell. He wants his brother back, don't he? Well, I can't help you there. The Brell kid's a traitor. First time Fa'athra's goons start shootin' at us, he turns coward and tries to join their side."

"And," I said. "Why does that matter? Sounds like you wanna be rid of him."

"Nem'ro's gonna have a lot of questions for him, and I can't let him go."

"Trust me," I said. "You don't wanna make trouble here."

"Look, I don't wanna cause any trouble," He said. "So how about I pay you some credits, and you be on your merry way? Tell Brell's brother you got her too late now or something. You'll be richer, and this little weasel'll get what he has coming."

"Hmm," I mused. "I do like credits." I pulled out my blaster and pointed it at him. "But I don't want anyone to go through what I did. Let him go. Him and his brother will leave Hutta, and everyone'll be none the wiser."

"And what am I supposed to tell the boys?" He asked. "Turn coward and get a free pass off Hutta? That's no good for morale." I tightened my grip on the trigger. "Okay, okay!" He said. "I'll let him go." He turned to the kid. "Looks like you got lucky, Brell," He said. "Your big brother's muscle just saved your ass." He opened the door.

"Th-Thank you," He said, and ran off.

"You better get out of here too," Rex said. "The boys won't be happy when they find out what you did."

"Thank you," I said, holstering my blaster. "I hope it doesn't come down on you." I hurried back to the Poison Pit, to check in on Brell. Lew stood up when he saw me.

"I just heard from my little brother," He said. "And it's a good thing too."

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Fa'athra doesn't look like he's gonna let up, and if it gets much worse, Nem'ro might start getting more picky about who he lets onboard the shuttles."

"You two had better get going then," I told him. "And good luck."

"I can't thank you enough, kid," He replied. "Here's the credits I promised you - be careful on Hutta though."

"I will," I told him. "Now go!" He turned and ran off. I grinned. _At least he didn't have to go through that pain_, I thought._ Now, onto Vexx. Should be pretty simple, I've gotten through tougher hunts than that. Though I guess I should check out this Zinny. Who knows? I might learn something. _


	3. The Gauntlet

**Me: Here we go again! This chapter is a story quest, so if you're only reading those, DON'T SKIP THIS ONE! Not the biggest, but a story quest nonetheless. Anyways, on with the-**

**Lehiro: You're forgetting something.**

**Me: I don't wanna say it.**

**Lehiro: *Pulls out blaster***

**Me: Fine... I don't own SWTOR. That belongs to Bioware and Lucasfilm.**

I found the Twi'lek near Nem'ro's Palace. "I've been sent by Xenteel," I said. "He told me you could train me?"

"That's right," She told me. "With my tricks, you'll get the big bounties and the fat pay."

"Just what I wanted," I replied. "So what can you show me?" She pulled out a jet pack.

"Here's something I picked up on Nar Shadaa," She told me. "You basically engage the jet pack for a split second, delivering a massive punch to the jaw. It probably won't kill, but it sure is a doozie." I payed for the pack, and decided to test it out on the practice dummy. Or what there still was of it at least. I launched, and fell on my ass. Zinny laughed. "You've got to stay on your feet!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

She walked over to me. "You've got to keep you center of gravity here," She said, lightly touching my stomach. "Or you'll fall over. Try it again." After a few tries, I managed to get it. "I'm impressed," She said. "You're a fast learner."

"Of course," I said. "I'm just that good. Anything else?" She thought for a minute.

"Well," She said. "I could show you a barrage kind of thing, but it takes about four seconds in combat. You up for it?"

"Just show me what to do," I told her. She picked up a blaster and walked me through the process. This one took a bit longer. About an hour later, she seemed satisfied.

"Well, that's about all I can do for you right now. Good hunting now, you hear?"

"Of course," I told her. "But I'll be back before you know it."

"I sure hope so," She murmured as I walked off.

_She's cute,_ I thought. _Dammit, Lehiro, just focus! You need to find Vexx, bring him down, and get into the Great Hunt. Just focus on what's in front of you._

After some searching, I found Vexx's safe house. It looked surprisingly defenseless. I pulled out my blaster and headed on in. Just inside, I heard some noise. Seems like Vexx has quite the posse, I thought. Let's make sure they don't tell him I was here. I turned the corner, gun blazing. I used the new technique Zinny showed me, and did it ever work! The man was down in a flash. Just up the stairs, I found another. One quick rocket punch and a few shots from my blaster, and he was out too. I was in the main room where I found the third one. "Where are Thar'Nik and Shal'Or?" He asked. "You killed them, didn't you? My brothers! I'll take care of you myself." He pulled out his blaster and shot me in the thigh. I collapsed, but kept on shooting.

I maneuvered myself behind a desk. I popped up to shoot, and ducked down to avoid an untimely collision of a shot with my head. This went on for a few minutes until I finally shot him down. I pulled out a medpack and fixed up my leg. I limped over to the main desk and rummaged around until I found a small data pad. "This could be useful," I said, and began limping back to the Poison Pit.

I walked in on Mako talking to Jory. "I'm just saying, I wanna go on some missions," She said. "My blaster aim's pretty good. Anything's better than sitting around with you and our gear. No offense, big guy,"

"None taken, little one," The Nikto replied. "You are young, and still crave adventure."

Then Mako noticed me. "Hey," She said. "Look who's back! How'd it go out there, hotshot? Find anything?"

"I found this data pad," I replied. "I was hoping your beautiful mind could decipher it." She blushed.

"Here, let me have a look," She said. She took the data pad and began deciphering it.

Jory nodded at me. "You show much natural skill," He told me. "I'm honored to join you in the Great Hunt."

"The pleasure's all mine, big guy," I replied

"Well," Brayden said from behind me. "Looks who's in a generous mood today."

"Hey, Brayden," Mako said casually. "How's was Nem'ro's palace? Are we getting Lehiro in to see this Hutt?"

"Yeah," I said. "Come on, tell us!"

"I've laid the groundwork," He replied. "But we're not there yet."

"How long is it supposed to take to get an audience with a damn Hutt?" I asked.

"It's a lengthy process," He replied. "What'd you get?"

"Datapad from Vexx's safe-house," Mako replied. "Cracked the encryption in record time." She handed the datapad to us. "Check out that last entry."

"Our boy Vexx keeps detailed records," Brayden said. "There's a receipt here for a shuttle ticket he bought today. We'll have to move fast!" He turned to me. "Only the boldest make it into the Great Hunt," He told me. "And Vexx is a bold target. He's a champion gunslinger. Completely ruthless. So what'd you say, hunter? You ready to take down Vexx all by yourself?"

"If I get the credits, sure," I said. "I could use some money. Great to buy a special lady some gifts." I winked at Mako.

"Enough flirting," Brayden said. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch Vexx at the shuttle port before he escapes. Bring back his I.D. tags as proof that you're the one who got him. Anything else he carries is yours to keep."

"Good luck," Jory said. "We're all depending on you."

"No problem," I said. "Be back soon." I headed out the door. _All right, Lehiro,_ I told myself. _You can do this. Just do this, and you're in. Just this..._


	4. The Final Flight, on Dreams of Korriban

**Again, here's another story chapter, but next chapter is bigger. So please don't skip. Lehiro, do you want to take this?**

**Lehiro: He doesn't own this stuff, that belongs to Bioware and Lucasfilm. Now, can we just start?**

Chapter 4: The Final Flight on Dreams of Korriban

As I was heading out, a woman called me over. "Excuse me, stranger," She said. "I don't mean to be overly familiar, but I think you're just the kind of person who can help me."

"Continue," I replied.

"My coward of a husband," She began. "Has taken my son, and I need someone with the wit and muscle to bring him back."

"Why would your husband take your son?" I asked. "He must have had a reason."

"A reason?" She asked. "It's because he's both a coward and a fool. My son is gifted. Do you understand me? Gifted, in the Force. He has the ability to train on Korriban and become Sith,"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," I replied. "Are you sure that's best for him?"

"And what would you know of it?" She sneered. "My husband trained on Korriban. He had his chance at glory, but failed-and now he runs errands for a slimy Hutt."

"Hutts, I replied. "They're like you: Disgusting, arrogant, and rude. I'm surprised you don't like them."

"Oh great, a smart-aleck," She muttered. "Well, it doesn't matter if you like me or not. I will not have my son do the same as my husband. And you're going to help me."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I'll pay you," She replied.

"I'll take a look into it," I said. "Won't be long."

"Good," She said. "He took my son to the shuttleport. A comm officer there who owed me a favor contacted me when they showed up. Be careful. My husband may not be willing to walk away peacefully. " I nodded and headed off.

I arrived at the spaceport. I noticed a comm officer who looked nervous. I headed on over to him. "I believe you're expecting me," I told him.

"Heh," He replied. Seriously? I thought. That's all you have to say? I'm about to take a child from his mother, albeit a terrible one, but still. "You're the one Gianna recruited to rescue her son? She said you were on your way."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Look," He replied. "I'll point out her husband, but that's it. He seems jumpy, and I'm not risking my neck." He gestured to a man in the corner. "Hey! Hey Kestrel, someone wants to talk to you!"

The man and his son came over to me. The man had a scar down his face, probably a reminder of his time on Korriban. "Do I know you?" He asked. "What do you want with me?"

"I've been sent by your wife." I replied. "I've come to take your son back to her so she can send him to Korriban."

"Is my wife is so determined for our son to become Sith that she hires a bully to threaten me?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied. "Not the nicest, that wife of yours."

"No, she's not," He said. "I was once an acolyte on Korriban. There's no failure at the Sith Academy. Those who can't cut it die."

"Try living my life," I muttered.

"What?" He asked. "Never mind. I got wise and fled before they could kill me, and I'll die before I see my son eaten alive by those Sith dogs!"

"Sometimes you don't have a choice," I told him. "They don't give you one." I couldn't stop the flashbacks. Makara, bombed. I was struggling through the ruins of my town, finding two little Cathar boys. We rebuilt, and lived a good life. Then they came. The Inquisitors. They took them, my children, and made them into Sith. That's why I wanted to join The Great Hunt. The Enclave in in the Citadel. As are the Sith. Then I could find them. My boys.

"But I do now," He said. "Let me take my son and flee. Tell my wife that you persuaded me, and that we took the shuttle to Korriban, she won't know any different."

"Go," I said. "I'll tell Gianna you sent your son to Korriban. Be happy with your son."

"Oh thank you," Kestrel replied. "We'll take the next shuttle out, and you'll never hear from us again." He and his son turned and hurried off to the hangar. Now for Vexx, I thought.

I found his hangar and headed in. I found Vexx, dark hair, same as his skin. His back was turned. I cleared my throat, and he turned around. "What's this?" He asked. "A lawman of sorts? Never thought I'd see the day dashing Vexx would get caught by an ugly brute."

"If you're dashing," I replied. "Then I'm the rear end of a bantha. And if you break the Imperial law, you pay the price."

"Aha!" He said. "But I know something you don't! Vexx is not your ordinary, run of the mill thug, oh no! Vexx is the galaxy's greatest quick-drawer. Vexx could shoot your ears off so fast, you wouldn't hear yourself scream."

"I'm not the screaming type," I replied. "That's not how ears work anyways." We stared off for a moment, and our guns ended up in each other's faces.

"Ha!" Vexx scoffed. "You underestimate me, lawman, which means you die." We broke out into a fight. I started off strong with a barrage of blasts, knocking him back. He got up and activated a flash-bomb. The world went bright for a second, and that was when he took his chance. He shot my arm, and my blaster skidded across the floor. He knocked me down and put his foot on my chest. "You can't beat Vexx," He said. "No one beats Vexx."

"Oh really?" I said, knocking him of his feet. He fell back again, and I grabbed his blaster. I shot, and he was done. I grabbed his I.D tags, nothing else on him, and headed back to the Poison Pit. I decided to stop by Gianna first.

"You," She spat. "Where's my son? I thought I told you to get my son back!"

"Your husband took him to Korriban," I told her, lying through my teeth the whole time.

"Oh," She said, evidently surprised. "Okay. Sorry, it's just, you know, a mother cares deeply about her son."

"Maybe a normal mother would," I replied. "But I hardly think you qualify."

"You know what?" She said. "I don't have to take this. Just take your money and go." I saw Mako walking in.

"Hey beautiful," I told her. "I just got back. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Mako said, blushing. I offered my arm as we headed in. "Hey old timers," She said as we rounded the corner. "I'm-" She cut off as she saw what was before us. "Jory!" She shouted. "Brayden!"


	5. Big Chief, Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, my course load has gotten really crazy! I'm probably going to be a lot slower about posting, but keep with me. And I still don't own SWTOR.**

We found Jory and Brayden lying dead on the floor. Mako ran to Brayden, collapsing next to him.

"Somebody's gonna pay for this," I said.

"No," She said. "The old man's really dead," She choked back tears. "But he. . . Oh. . . damn it!" She hugged him one last time, crying into his shoulder. He was like a father to her. I can't blame her. I knelt down next to her.

"Hey," I said. "I know the spot you're in, I know it's tough. But you know what you've gotta do? You keep going. We'll avenge him, I promise."

"Thanks," She said, getting up. Then something occurred to her. "Wait. You had something to do with this."

"What?" I asked. "Why would I want to kill them?"

"Oh my god," She said, realizing what she accused me of. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just," She paused. "I've been with Brayden for years. I-I know you didn't have any reason to hurt him, I just. . . I just can't believe he's gone." She burst into tears again.

"It's fine to be shocked, Mako," I said, hugging her. "But there has to be some way to find out what happened here."

"You're right," She said. "There is." She rushed to her computer. "Jory and I set up surveillance gear all over this room."

I joined her at the computer. "So whatever happened must have been recorded, Mako, that's brilliant!"

"Really, it's nothing," She said. "Just what. . . Brayden wanted us to do. Now fire up that monitor! Let's see who did this." I nodded and tried to pull open the records. Mako grimaced.

"Blast it, someone's tampered with the recording. I can still pull up some of it though. Here we go. . ." She pulled up the screen to reveal a man and his lackey heading into the room.

"Move and you're dead," Brayden said. "Now, if you know what' stood for you, you'll back out nice and slow."

The man laughed. His brown hair, his face, it all seemed familiar. "Oh," He said. "I know precisely what's good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won't merely be good, it will be splendid. When I win, the whole galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood-And I'll charge extravagant fees for my services." He turned to the other man. "Isn't that right, Sedyn?"

The cyborg nodded. "The highest in the galaxy," He said. "Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you!"

"Tarro Blood?" Brayden asked. "I've heard of you. Got injured by the other Mandalorians ten years back."

I looked at Mako. She seemed worried, but also curious.

"Ah, yes," Blood replied. "That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time, I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn't include rivals other than my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi'lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder find of explosives. Gone. That just leaves your protégé to remove."

Jory cut in. "Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here-And now revealed, your hunt has failed!"

"You misunderstand," Blood replied. "The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned earlier are still very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?"

"Blast his legs out from under him," The lackey replied.

"Son of a bitch," I said. "That's his plan."

"Destroy the upstart's so-called crew," Blood said. "I'll be outside, blissfully unaware."

He turned to walk away as Brayden called out, "Jory, shoot to kill!" But he was to slow. The blasted cyborg shot them before his gun was up. Mako flinched.

"Too late, old man," Sedyn said. Mako began to shake. At first I thought she was about to cry, but then it hit me. It was rage.

"That scum," She said. "He didn't even have the courage to kill them himself! He got his lackey to do it, the coward!" She stormed away from the terminal. "The big-mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood. He's a big shot even for a Mandalorian. When he started out, Tarro Blood was big news. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt."

"This time he's stacking the deck in his favor," I said. "Reminds me of this guy I played pazaak with on Mantooine. Let's just say I got my money back."

"I'm sure," She replied. "But if what he said was true, than he's already nixed some other competitors. Tarro Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt the last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash, you know"

"I wouldn't know," I said. "Never happened to me."

"Well if Blood's determined to win the Great Hunt, our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition."

"We will avenge Brayden," I told her, "And we might as well win this thing while we're at it."

"The thing is," Mako said. "Brayden spent all our credits getting us here. We're stuck on this stupid planet."

"And the upside is?" I asked.

"Nem'ro the Hutt is the only boss with enough clout to sponsor you for the Great Hunt," Mako replied. "We need him more than ever."

"Yeah," I said. "Not much of an upside."

"Shut up," She said. "If no one knows Brayden is," She took a deep breath. "Is dead, I should be able to get you a meeting with Nem'ro. This will take every favor I can call in. And I'll need the tags from your bounty. Should be enough for-"

"Two burials," I said. "Here," I handed her the tags. "I'd like to be there. When they-"

"I'll make sure," She said. "We'll do something nice for them-At least as nice as we can do for them on this cesspool of a planet. I'll do everything I can to build your reputation, but you'll have to make an even bigger impression."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Nem'ro's enemies are all over town," Mako replied. "Take out some leaders before you visit the palace, and you'll score points with the Hutt."

"I'm on it," I said. "Good luck." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful," I said. "Meet me at Nem'ro's."

"I will," She said. "Just make sure you're there." I nodded and headed out. _Blood's going to pay,_ I thought. _And he'll know who's doing it._


	6. Big Chief, Part 2

**Yet again, we delve into the wonderful(or not so wonderful) world of Hutta! Let's cut right to the chase. Word of warning, my computer's tab feature is messed up, so it might cut out. Anyway, here we go!**

I headed back out into Jiguuna, ready to take out some gang leaders. I found the first one camped out near Vexx's stronghold. I let loose with a flurry of bolts, but he couldn't be done in that easily. He punched me, and for a minute, I was to dizzy to do anything. He moved back, not wanting the same, and shot at me, grazing my arm a few times. I recovered from his punch and shot a missile toward him. A few more shots and he was down. One down, just one to go, I thought. Just as I turned around, a few of Fa'athra's men ran up.

"You killed Jeno!" One of them shouted. "Get 'im guys!" I smiled. This should be easy, I thought. A missile for each of them, and they were down. I decided to take a minute to rest, my blasters were burning up. With that done, I headed across the street to find the other boss. I found him yelling at one of his underlings.

"I told you, I heard blaster shots!" He roared. "Go and check it out!" Then he noticed me. "Or," He conceded. "You could get him!"

"You guys never learn, do you?" I said. Once again, one missile took out the grunt, and the boss ran towards me. I knocked him with my jet pack, and unleashed a flurry at him. He reached his fist back to punch me, but a well placed shot, and he was out. Deciding to be thorough, I took out another bunch of thugs. When I was done, Fa'athra was down a good fifteen men. I decided to stop by Zinny before I met up with Nem'ro. She equipped me with a gas canister for my blaster, which would then catch my enemies on fire, as well as an explosive dart that detonates a few seconds after firing, and a prototype rail shot.

"I'd be careful with that one," She said. "It's a little unstable. But you'll be fine." I headed into Nem'ro's palace finding a cantina. I walked past into Nem'ro's court room. His secretary noticed me in the entry hall.

"Hello," She said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Nem'ro's court?" I asked. "I like to know what I'm walking into."

"Not much," She replied. "I try to stay out of there. The boss tends to get a little overly friendly with me, you know?"

"Hutts," I scoffed. "Can't resist any Twi'lek in the room. No offense to you, but I know they're type."

"Yeah," She said. "Don't mean to be rude, but I need to finish crunching theses numbers for Nem'ro."

"Thanks," I said. I headed into the main room to find a hellhole. Dancers flirting with the guards, bar fights, and of course the Hutt himself surrounded by several slave girls. Nem'ro waved me in.

"Look boss," His guard said. "Look at the tiny man come to beg for the mighty Nem'ro's attention."

"Be polite, Carnus," The Hutt said. "This bounty hunter's been sweeping the filth from my beautiful streets."

"Beautiful," I said. "Sure."

"Excuse him," Nem'ro said. "He lacks manners. You stand in the court of Nem'ro. Everything you see in Jiguuna is mine. Welcome."

"Some citizens here need some more respect for your authority," I said.

"Troublemakers," He replied. "They are no threat to me, and no threat to you. Lovely little Mako called to let me know of your situation, so let's cut right to the chase."

"Call her 'lovely little Mako' again," I said. "And I will end you."

He laughed. "You are funny, murishani. You want sponsorship for the Great Hunt. I can give that. But why should I? Mako says you are a famous bounty hunter, that hardened men run and hide at your name. But Mako says a lot of things."

"I can handle everything you throw at me, you overgrown slug," I spat.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, little bounty hunter," He said. "You want to prove that you are this fearsome bounty hunter? Fine. I will give you that chance. The first head you will bring me is that of an Evocii-one of those senseless, sniveling natives. You don't have a soft spot for primitive tribesmen, do you?"

"My soft spot's for credits," I replied. "And I don't think you honestly care."

"The Evocii sold us this world for trinkets," Nem'ro said. "And now they take up arms against their rightful masters. It's disgusting."

"I thought you would have gotten along then," I retorted. "You could start a club, Disgusting Anonymous."

"Do not push me, bounty hunter," He threatened. "One Evocii dares call himself Huttsbane. He raids my warehouses and hides in a swamp village. Put his head upon my floor."

"Don't even think of double crossing me, Nem'ro," I said. "You know what I can do."

"Kill Huttsbane's followers too," Nem'ro said. "They hide in the village. Go now."

I nodded and headed out, finding Mako waiting outside. I kissed her.

"How'd it go?" She asked after we pulled apart.

"He told me to get him some rebel Evocii," I told her. "He'll sponsor me."

"Be careful," She said.

"When am I not?" I asked. She laughed.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" She asked.

I laughed too. Then I saw someone heading toward's Nem'ro's court. I recognized those cybernetics anywhere.

"Jettatt?" I asked. He turned around. "Lehiro?" He asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed back on Makara?"

"You would have known if you had thought to call," I said. "But I'm just your brother, it's not like I matter or anything."

"Your brother?" Mako asked. "This guy?"

"There are forces at work you don't understand," Jettatt replied. "Just keep your face out of it. Hasn't Ierrithad contacted you?"

"You know how things are, he can't reach us," I said.

"Wait, there's another one of you?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," I told her. "Back home on Makara there was Ierrithad, he was the oldest, me, and Jettatt, my little brother."

"So where's Ierrithad?" Mako asked me.

I leaned in close. "He escaped to the Republic," I told her. "He's part of the Jedi Order now."

"Wow," She said. "How'd he manage it?"

"Old friends," Jettatt said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." He turned and headed into the other room.

"Why didn't you tell me you had brothers?" Mako asked.

"Wasn't much time," I pointed out. "I'll be back soon." She kissed me on the cheek, and I headed out. _Forces at work I don't understand,_ I thought._ What is he involved in?_


	7. Author's Note (End? Of hiatus? Kinda?)

Hey all. Noticed this story's still getting favorites and stuff, even though I haven't been able to work on it for a while (read my lips: like a year or longer). Good news though, I'm planning on restarting/reforming/actually getting my crap together and writing the damned story. Bad news is: It probably won't be on here. Bright side (maybe), you guys can still access it when it goes up. I'm on Wattpad now, and the interface for publishing and finding and stuff works better for me. You can find me on Wattpad TobySonOfHecate, and I hope all be getting it up soon!


End file.
